What Becomes of Us
by Miriluin
Summary: Ladybug and Cat Noir, the duo in charge of keeping Paris safe, are divided in both the ways they fight and the ways they feel for each other. Is it possible that there are other Miraculous out there to give them clarity on how to work together despite their emotions, before they're forced to split for good? /Features OC's in later chapters, but the main focus is on Ladybug&CatNoir
1. Chapter 1

The high pitched, screeching laughter was what first drew Ladybug to the Trocadéro with all speed. But then, as she swung over the city effortlessly on the slack of her yo-yo, she caught sight of her four pawed partner ahead leaping recklessly between buildings with no regard for stealth, and that's what made her lunge forward all the faster.

From the top of the gorgeous Parisian monument, a figure clothed all in flamingo pink was visible – Beauty Queen, the newest akuma victim. And the source of the maniacal laughing. From what Ladybug had already deduced, it was Mme. Etcoufé.

She would be correct.

A normally cheerful and passionate woman, Mme. Etcoufé was the owner of a lovely boutique that had been struggling to make ends meet. Shortly after opening her shop that morning, she had gotten the news that _Belle Coupe_ would be put out of business if she couldn't make a rent payment. After asking for an extension and being told she was rejected, Hawk Moth had struck. Playing off her good nature and dejection, he made it seem as if she deserved more than what she was being given. She wasn't the villain here; those that made good people suffer were truly evil. Mme. Etcoufé had willingly agreed to give him the Miraculous he sought in return for showing Paris how lost they would be without her wondrous style.

Her first victim had been the man delivering the terrible news. Hair sprayed in place, he was frozen outside her beloved shop like a gargoyle. His skin sparkled, his nails were properly manicured; not a single hair was out of place on his head. But even magic couldn't beautify the horror in his eyes.

Terrified Parisians dotted the streets in the same manner. Thanks to Beauty Queen's magical abilities, they had been transformed into beautiful, flawless statues of their former selves.

Elegant, immortalized, and trapped without question.

That was how Ladybug had discovered Hawk Moth's evil intentions. She had started going to _Belle Coupe_ for her monthly haircut just a few weeks prior. Of course not as a superhero but as her civilian self Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Luckily her appointment had been the same afternoon; she shuddered to think what would have happened if she hadn't been there. Discovering the poor man outside the shop, the crumpled letter from the bank on the sidewalk, and Mme. Etcoufé nowhere to be found, she had ducked inside the abandoned salon without a moment of hesitation to transform.  
Ladybug landed on a chimney stack and stared disbelievingly ahead of her. That black cat was really moving! He was four or five buildings ahead of her. She wondered if he had gotten into some nip before taking off.

 _Better get there fast,_ she thought, tumbling across a rooftop and launching back out into space. Catching an antenna with her yo-yo she vaulted high and aimed low, landing on the next roof at a run. _I really don't need that bell-brain saying anything stupid today to ruin things more than they have been by Hawk Moth._

School for her civilian side had been absolutely perfect. Even Chloé with her sour attitude hadn't been able to pierce the clouds of heaven Marinette had walked on.

Adrien had liked her sketch ideas.

They were getting ready for the annual fashion show at school, and Marinette had been placed in charge of designing the outfits that year. She had decided to go all out – bringing out both her love of fashion and of Paris with her ideas.

And Adrien had liked them. He said he couldn't wait to work as a team to bring them to life. The very thought of working on a group project with the love of her life caused a large grin to spread over her face. Caught up in her own thoughts, Ladybug near missed her throw, just barely making it onto the next building.

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to get lost in her daydreams. She could focus on school and the outfits after they had defeated Beauty Queen.

Luckily for her, Cat Noir had halted right before reaching the akuma victim, hiding behind an outcrop near the gardens. She landed as silently as she could beside him, but his ears twitched and with a grin he turned to her. Curse his feline senses.

"Hasn't anyone told this woman she's got no chance of being the queen of beauty in this city with you around?" Cat Noir winked and extended a bow towards her.

And curse his wily ways, too.

She rolled her eyes."Ech. Save it kitty-cat. We have work to do. Any ideas on where her akuma is hiding?"

"No, but it shouldn't be that difficult to find out now that I have you backing me up. I'll get in close and scope things out!"

"Wait, Cat Noir, stop!"

Before she could stop him, he vaulted away.

"Argh!" She took off after him, zooming in a tight circle around their adversary.

In the strange style of being akumatized, Beauty Queen stood out garishly from her surroundings. To Ladybug, The Trocadéro with its surrounding gardens and pathways, the stone arches and sweeping plaza, was the epitome of grace and beauty. This woman who was now terrorizing fleeing Parisians on the steps didn't strike her as being beautiful at all. In one hand she held a giant pair of bright yellow shears, the other was tightly clenched around the dangerous violently violet can of hair spray. She was dressed in a vibrant pink tracksuit, matching heels, and a giant royal blue powder wig.

Hawk Moth Clearly had no taste in fashion.

"So nice of you to finally join me!" Beauty Queen sang out as both superheroes landed in front of her. "Your washed out playground costumes could use a make over."

"You'd better not be talking to either of us, Snooty Queen," Cat Noir laughed. "We're not the walking fashion faux pas. Don't you know you're supposed to match your accessories to your shoes? And let me tell you sister, those scissors clash horribly with those pumps!"  
"How dare you!" she shrieked. "What's a mangy alley-cat doing lecturing _me_ , the glorious queen of beauty, about fashion?"  
"Yeah seriously Cat Noir, how do _you_ know so much about fashion?" Ladybug crossed her arms and arched a brow at her companion.

He jumped and chuckled nervously. "Err, well I-I pick up some stuff, you know, in the Classy Cat Catalogues. Come on, let's stop wasting time and catch this akuma!"

Brandishing his staff, he leaped at Beauty Queen, using it as a vaulting pole to get closer to his target.

Ladybug groaned but followed suit. She could honestly imagine someone like Cat reading something like that just to look good for his public. What a showoff.

"Looks like someone needs more beauty sleep!" With the jibe, Cat sailed in for a spinning kick. She dodged, slashing at him with the shears.

"I'll snip those arrogant whiskers from your face!"

Cat landed gracefully in front of her, hands on his hips. "Jokes on you, this cat doesn't have whiskers. Not even a five o'clock shadow on _this_ handsome face!"

Fearing he'd get too over confidant, Ladybug decided she would need to work quickly.

"Lucky Charm!" Summoning the power of her Miraculous, she was rewarded with a polka dotted blow dryer.

"Great. Another accessory for her to use on us," she grumbled. Looking up, she watched as Beauty Queen parried another blow from Cat Noir. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Her bug senses whirred into action. Pinging first the vault pole in Cat Noir's hands, then to the street lamp directly to the left of their battle, and then finally on the can of spray in her hands.

"I've got it! We just need to figure out where the akuma is hiding. Cat Noir!" she called, whirling her yo-yo into action. "Search her for the akuma!"  
"On it my lady!"

He bounded forward once again, staff at the ready.

Beauty Queen was waiting. Parrying the blow, she shook up the can of spray.

"Careful with that stuff!" Cat jumped high above her head, using the sun to blind her.

"Arghh!" She had to shield her eyes, unable to spray him without seeing. Ladybug wasted no time. Springing forward she knocked the can from her grasp with a well timed throw of her yo-yo. Sweeping below the flailing shears, she managed to grab the can, shake it, and spray the still sun-blind woman's legs, freezing them in place, all in one fluid action.

"No!" Unable to move, Beauty Queen windmilled her arms to stay upright.

Using Ladybug to his advantage, Cat tip-pawed up behind the immobilized villain. Though half blind and without use of her legs, Beauty Queen managed a clumsy turn and with a scream of rage aimed the shears at Cat in a furious throw.

"Cat look out!" Ladybug cried. She was too far away to stop the attack.

Calling on the powers of his Cataclysm, Cat shattered the blades as they nearly missed his face.

"Close shave! But I didn't have an appointment today and I hate being a walk-in," he said, landing a blow that sent her careening away from him.

The action loosened a chain that had been around her neck, revealing a lovely little heart shaped locket. Of all the chintzy pieces of her attire, this was the most normal, and the most likely for their target.

"Ugh! Less of the puns, Cat Noir!" Ladybug shouted. Another one liner from him and she'd spray his mouth shut. "We need to find that akuma!"

"It's her locket Ladybug! The akuma has to be in her locket!"

"Got it!"

Ladybug ran towards the lamp post, her yo-yo in full blur. To the end she had attached the blow dryer cord. Now she threw it, as hard as she could. The blow dryer whizzed through the air, the contour creating a boomerang effect. The string looped around the post, the blow dryer arced, and wrapped around Beauty Queen just as she was attempting to pick up her spray can. Wailing, she was flung against the lamp post, the cord strapping her tightly to it.

Darting over, Ladybug snatched the locket from around her neck and dropped it on the ground. Crushing it under foot, she and Cat Noir watched as a blackened butterfly swept out.

Beauty Queen let out one last howl of despair.

With the power of the Miraculous given to her, Ladybug de-evilized the akuma, releasing the now snow-white butterfly to the air, and changed everything back to the way it had been before Hawk Moth had been involved.

Mme. Etcoufé sat, bewildered, below the lamp post. In front of her, Ladybug and Cat Noir shared a fist bump.

Gazing sadly down at the locket she now had cradled in her hand, the shopkeeper fought to keep the tears from falling. Clicking open the small ornamental piece, it revealed a photo of a smiling man standing next to her. Sniffling, she closed it up and hung it back around her neck. Going to stand, she was surprised by a hand that was proffered. Ladybug stood in front of her, smiling.

"Today must have been incredibly confusing for you, but I want you to know that no matter what, good prevails against all odds."

"And I wouldn't worry too much about your shop, either," Cat said, sauntering up as Mme. Etcoufé got to her feet. "Something tells me you're not about to close up just yet."

"Th-thank you, the both of you. My shop...it's all I have after my husband...thank you," she whispered, wiping a hand across her eyes.

Ladybug watched her walk away, wondering if she'd truly be okay.

Cat smiled at her. "Great job today my lady."

"You were the one who found the akuma but I wish you had slowed down. It's a team effort after all," she responded.

"Y-yeah, it is, you're right. Today was just such a great day, and I was really feeling like we were going to own things. But you're absolutely right, we're a team. A pretty great one in fact." He leaned in, an eyebrow cocked coquettishly. "I'd say we're quite close, wouldn't you agree?"

But she just pushed his face away, hearing her earrings beep.

"Don't get too carried away Cat," she said, pointing to his ring which was also flashing in warning. "Looks like our time here is up, and that'll be one 'new do' I do _not_ want to see."

Without looking back, she catapulted herself into the air, swinging away into the afternoon sky, missing the look of complete adoration she received from Cat Noir.

* * *

A few hours later, Marinette was hurrying to the shop to see if there was anything she could do to help out. After telling her parents what had transpired, she was loaded down with breads and cookies to take to the no doubt distraught shopkeeper. But it didn't seem to be enough in her eyes. She hated it when Hawk Moth took victims who had genuine troubles in their lives. Well, she hated _any_ time he made someone into a villain, but knowing he chose to strike when people were at their most vulnerable boiled her blood.

"It just goes to show you are a true Ladybug," a little voice piped up from the clutch at her side.

"You've said that before Tikki, but I'm just so upset. Being turned into an evil version of yourself just because something bad has happened isn't something I'd wish on anyone, not even Chloé," Marinette replied, keeping her voice hushed in case anyone walking by were to hear her.

The voice belonged to Tikki, her kwami. It was because of Tikki that Marinette had become the fighter of justice and symbol of luck in their city. Though in the time they had been partners a firm friendship had also blossomed. Marinette often sought guidance from the little ladybug-esque figure, and Tikki was not short of good council on being both the champion Ladybug and kind hearted Marinette.

Turning a corner Marinette's heart sank. Parked outside the _Belle Coupe_ were two highly sophisticated and expensive cars. One in glossy black, the other in polished silver. It was the latter that looked oddly familiar, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Please don't be from the bank, please don't be from the bank," she moaned, picking up her pace.

"Whatever you find inside Marinette just stay calm and don't be rude! It'll only make the situation worse," Tikki cautioned.

The bell chimed as she walked in, but she hardly heard it. Her ears tuned in to the sound of Mme. Etcoufé laughing, just before her brain shut down completely.

"Marinette! Perfect timing, we need celebration snacks." The melodious voice of Adrien Agreste rang across the shop.

Adrien Agreste was in the same salon she frequented. Sitting in one of the styling chairs, waving at her as if it was completely normal. There was another woman to his left, busily tapping away on a tablet. A crisply dressed man was seated in another chair, a phone to his ear. He seemed preoccupied but briefly gave Marinette a glance as she came in. There was a thin stack of papers in his lap.

But it was Adrien that garnered her full attention. He was looking pleased. His emerald eyes sparkled, and he was positively beaming at the shopkeeper standing in front of him. Then it clicked. That was _his_ silver car parked out front. If only she had realized it before, she could have mentally prepared herself instead of just _bursting_ into the salon. She felt her cheeks go pink.

"Oh Marinette, how thoughtful! Are those from your family? I'm truly blessed. Come in, come in!" Mme. Etcoufé bustled over to take the parcels from Marinette's arms, missing the mechanical way they lowered to her sides.

Mme. Etcoufé near babbled as she spread out the goodies on the counter, plopping a cookie into Adrien's outstretched and eager hand. " _The_ Gabriel Agreste has offered to personally fund my little old shop can you believe it? Adrien here told him just how wonderfully hard we work here to provide good service to those that need it, and out of the goodness of his heart that lovely man has agreed to keep us open, isn't that _superb?_ "

"Huah? Oh yes! That is seally ruperb – I-I-I mean really superb! Ahahaha." Marinette laughed nervously to cover her stammering. But she couldn't take her eyes off Adrien, now happily devouring one of the madeleines her father had baked just that morning. Shaking her head vigorously she backtracked a bit. "No really Mme. Etcoufé that is great to hear. I knew you'd make it one way or another, and a shop like yours doesn't deserve to be shut down. I'm glad someone else has finally realized your talent and potential."

Her words made the woman's eyes film over with unshed tears. "Well thank you Marinette. My husband would be so happy today. Thank you _very_ much. And thanks to you too Adrien. He came here personally to tell me what his father has offered to do. Isn't he the sweetest?"

"He sure is," Marinette replied dreamily.

Adrien looked over at her and she blushed to the roots of her hair. "I-I mean he's nice! Th-that is to come here and tell his father what offer you are to- uh- whuh...he-he's nice," she cut herself off with a squeak.

"Thanks Marinette but it was nothing. Just making sure this whole mess had a happy ending. And these madeleines you brought are delicious!" He beamed and went in for another one.

The woman beside him put away the tablet and coughed delicately. "We had best be going now Adrien. Your lesson begins in thirty minutes."

"Oh right. Thanks Nathalie. See you at school tomorrow Marinette. Can't wait to start working on our fashion show ideas!" He sprang lightly from the chair and waved at her again as Nathalie walked him out of the shop.

"Yes! Can't wait for ideas and the tomorrow showing!" she called, before smacking herself in the face with an open palm as the door swung closed.

* * *

"We'd be home by now eating some delicious cheese and playing video games if we hadn't stopped at that salon, you know." The complaining was coming from the inside of Adrien's jacket.

"Yeah, but we had to make sure this turned out right, Plagg. I couldn't let Hawk Moth get away with ruining another innocent life."

The driver had stopped to get gas for the car, so Adrien wasn't too worried about answering his kwami, Plagg. Keeping the little nuisance tucked into his jacket kept him safe, warm, and above all, out of trouble. Adrien opened it just a bit to take a look at his partner.

"I guess that means you _were_ the right one for the job," the small black cat-like creature sighed. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm staaaarving."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Give it a rest, you'll get your cheese once we're home."

The driver opened the door and settled into the seat, so Adrien closed up his jacket and turned to look out the window.

As Cat Noir he had stopped Beauty Queen, but as Adrien Agreste he had stopped a salon from going out of business. It made him feel proud, even if he couldn't share it with anyone. And despite how they bickered, he knew Plagg would have more words of congratulatory nature once they were home and he was fed.

It truly had been a perfect day. He had gotten to fight alongside Ladybug again. That was always something he looked forward to. Saving the day, side by side with his lucky bug. Though if he called her that to her face she'd probably string him up somewhere. He sighed heavily, watching traffic pass them by. Sometimes he wished they could see each other outside of fighting crime. It didn't make sense to look forward to their city being attacked, but that was the only time he ever got to see her. Dwelling on the fact that their identities were going to remain secret no matter how badly he wished it was otherwise diminished his good mood a bit. Yet, she _had_ told him they were a team, and hadn't denied it when he said they were great together.

He allowed himself a small smile. It had been a _purrfect_ day.

* * *

Marinette stayed to chat with Mme. Etcoufé a little longer, discovering that the man still seated and on the phone was from the bank. They were finalizing the minor details of the shop. Gabriel Agreste would handle the finances, and Mme. Etcoufé would keep it running smoothly. It seemed her talents were wider renown than she had first given herself credit for.

This gladdened Marinette's heart, and she left the salon much happier than she had entered it.

"You did a good thing checking on her like that," Tikki sang, zooming out to snuggle against her cheek. "And you got to see Adrien!"

"I got to see Adrien," Marinette parroted happily.

"But you _do_ get to see him every day, Marinette."

"Yeah but not outside of school. So this was totally the cherry on top of the ice cream!"

Tikki nestled into her hair as some passerby gave them some odd looks. "Mm, ice cream. We get to go home and rest, right? I'm really tired and I could use some food."

"Of course Tikki. You'll get to eat up and get some sleep. I'll work on those sketches for tomorrow."

She gazed up at the darkening sky. Evening had fallen without her even realizing it. The sky at twilight was always her favorite. When the street lamps came on, all the streets of Paris lit up. To her, there was no sight more magical. Except, perhaps, the beloved face of her Adrien.

It had been the most perfect of days, and there was no shred of doubt in her mind that tomorrow was going to be even greater.

* * *

 _ **Welcome all! I'm chuffed to become a part of this delightful adventure. These two characters have shed a lot of creativity, optimism, and all around good lovey-dovey feelings to the world since coming into creation. And I hope to do them justice with this story. As mentioned in the short summary, in later chapters there will be original characters making an appearance. However they are for the soul purpose of driving the narrative forward, and will not be stealing the limelight away from our two heroes. I hope that you'll enjoy, and that you'll share any of your thoughts, questions, or critiques with me.**_

 _ **~M**_


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a disaster!"

All around the library of the Collège Françoise Dupont, the cry of sheer morose echoed. And all around them, Alya and Marinette were shushed firmly by other students attempting to study.

"Girl you need to get a grip! We'll figure something out. You also need to kind of keep it down, since we're in the library." Alya patted her best friend on the shoulder, trying to maintain a smile but failing miserably.

Books were spread out before them, with Marinette's sketchpad open to a fabulous design of a Spring raincoat ensemble. The artist had her head down on the table, groaning audibly. Another group form a rival class sitting at another table gave them a collective 'shhhh!' that Alya was pretty certain the rest of the city could hear.

None of that mattered to Marinette. "Why on earth would Miss Bustier put _Chloé_ in charge of our group? She knows what kind of snob she is, she'll never listen to my ideas! We'll all have to dress up in like twenty four carat gold suits or whatever and it'll be totally not within our budget. We'll fail horribly but she won't because her dad's the mayor but Adrien will probably look fantastic because he always does and they'll end up married and super rich and I'll never even get to go to a fancy restaurant for dinner with Adrien!" Marinette wailed, sinking her fingers into her hair.

"Did you even breathe through all that?" Alya couldn't help it and she laughed, shaking the inconsolable girl by her shoulders. "Come on, we need to get working on these drawings. Who knows, maybe Chloé will like what you've done and we have nothing to worry about."

"Or maybe Paris will uproot itself and become a giant mechanized flying city in the sky, Alya! _You know this isn't going to work!"_

"Yeah but it was worth a try to get you to calm the heck down." Alya leaned back in her chair, gazing at the ceiling. Chloé had been a thorn in her side since she had started attending Dupont, and even longer still to Marinette, whose stories evoked pure outrage. Rude, conceited, disgustingly dependent on her father's money, and above all, the third side to the Adrien-Marinette-Chloé triangle. From the sidelines Alya did her best to keep Marinette level headed whenever it came to their bratty nemesis but sometimes she herself felt a good dose of telling-off would do Chloé good. Plus Marinette was her best friend, and Alya felt strongly towards defending the sweet goofball.

"Come on Marinette, we really need to get these designs finished, they're due by Friday. That's only three days from now! Chloé didn't even show up so we'll probably get stuck doing all the work anyways."  
Marinette lifted her head from the table. In these times, Alya was invaluable as a rock of good sense and an even better best friend. "Thanks Alya. Now that you mention it, where's the rest of our class? The show is still classroom vs. classroom, right?"

Alya shrugged. "As far as I know. We _did_ get here early. Remember you're the one who wanted to have things to show them by the time they arrived."

"Ugh, you're right. I'd better get my head in the game, huh?" Marinette stared down at her sketchbook.

Spring was in full bloom, and she wanted to make the most of it. She was going for business casual, with attention based on practicality. Stylish, chic outfits to wear with a raincoat, dress shirts that looked great with jeans – she had everything planned. Why, _why_ did Chloé have to be the potential harbinger of doom to this project?

When the rest of their class showed up near lunchtime, the library had all but cleared out, leaving the two girls pouring over ideas. Marinette had sketched furiously to get her ideas onto paper before they had an audience. Alya was encouraging and critical every step of the way, the perfect balance that Marinette needed.

Nino was the first over. "Hey girls! Figured you would have gotten here early to get a jump start on things."

"Hey Nino. Glad you could finally make it," Alya replied, giving him a fist bump. "I know Marinette and I said we were gonna get here early to get us a good spot and all but aren't you guys a little late?"

"Chloé wanted to give us a pep talk," Rose said unhappily. At least, her tone carried a slightly downtrodden note to it; Rose always sounded sweet and upbeat.

"Some pep talk," Nathaniel grumbled, scooting into a chair.

The rest of the group seemed to be of similar mind.

"So where is our great and fearless leader?" Marinette asked, looking around.

The majority of their class had made it and were now pulling up chairs and bringing out notebooks.

Marinette counted off on her fingers. "We're missing Kim, Sabrina, the great leader and-and-and-"

"And Adrien," Alya finished her friend's stuttering sentence.

"They said they had to grab some things before coming over, but I guess they'll be here soon," Nathaniel said, his eyes never leaving the notes in front of Marinette. "Is that what we're going to be doing this year? Can we see? Those look fantastic."

Chloé and her missing entourage was forgotten as the rest of the group clustered around the flustered but proud designer and her friend.

"I thought practicality should be our specialty. I'm always hearing people complain of the walk into school in the rain or having wet pants during the day. So instead of ballgowns or full suits, we've come up with a few outfits that look good with rain wear and every day wear." She flipped through different pages as she spoke and explained her thought process. "And since Spring is here, I thought we could focus on lighter shades to brighten everyone's mood. But maybe we could throw in some accents here and there to really bring out the ideology that in Paris, even a rainy day is a great day."

There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' as everyone agreed.

"We are so gonna win this," Nino said, and there were more than a few people who chorused him.

Marinette laughed but held up her hands. "I don't really care about winning-"

"So it's a good thing Miss Bustier put someone in charge who _does._ "

Turning, they discovered Chloé standing a few feet from their table, a practiced down-the-nose smile on her face. Behind her, wheeling in a few cloth covered items, came Sabrina, Kim. Bringing up the rear-

"Adrien!" Marinette squealed, before clapping her hands over her mouth and hunkering down.

"Sorry we're late," the model flashed his class a much sweeter but just as practiced smile. "Chloé wanted to get a jump on things."

"Put them here and...here. No, _there,_ idiot," Chloé snapped at Sabrina, motioning a few centimeters to the left of where the girl had parked her mystery bundle on wheels. "Ugh, you have to get this right otherwise we won't stand a chance against the other classes."

"Sorry Chloé!" the other girl said, more pleased with being bossed around than she probably should have been.

Alya stood, fists on her hips. "Uhh wait. _You_ wanted to get a jump on things? But that's what we've been doing!"

Chloé tossed her hair and inspected her nails. "I'm sure you've been doing something, but it definitely hasn't been coming up with the fashion show idea that'll get us the win. You heard Marinette. She doesn't caaaare about winning."

Marinette got up and marched around the table, shoving her sketchbook towards Chloé, who took it in a mix of automatic reaction and surprise. "That's not what I meant! I only meant that I really care about the fun we have and what we create as a team. Whether we win or lose doesn't matter in the end as long as we enjoy the time we spend together."

Most of her classmates looked heartened, but Chloé just rolled her eyes. "Spoken like a true greeting card. Whatever. As if your..." her eyes roamed over the designs she held in her hands. Inwardly, she had to admit they weren't bad. "... _adequate_ clothing could ever compare to what I've got to offer."

She snapped; Kim and Sabrina hastily whisked the cloth coverings off the mannequins they had brought in.

The class gasped in amazement and delight.

Marinette moaned in dismay.

A sharply tailored suit adorned the first one. From the crisp, cream colored lapels, to the shimmering silk of the honey yellow pocket kerchief, to the highly polished jet black shoes that were exactly one shade darker than the suit itself, the entirety of the piece announced with pride that it was professionally made and expensive.

Not to be outdone, the gown which trailed down the second mannequin was breathtaking. The same honey yellow as the suit's pocket kerchief, it cascaded to ankle length in waves of silk. A strapless affair, it had an intricate border of blackest lace around the bust, with matching lace gloves.

"Gorgeous," Rose breathed.

"So sharp," Nino gurgled, near drooling over the suit.

Marinette's shoulders sagged. The clothes were amazing. Perfectly tailored, as she walked around them she couldn't find a thing out of place. The colors meshed exquisitely too.

"You...you picked all this?" she whispered, fingering the lapel of the suit jacket.

"Of _course_ I picked it, you moron. Miss Bustier obviously knows leadership material when she sees it. And with me in charge, there's no way I'm going to let anyone ruin this. So you can take these back." She tossed the sketchbook at Marinette, not bothering to see if she caught it before turning to her outfits with a laugh.

Juggling the book, Marinette managed to keep it in her arms, glowering at the snotty classmate that was going to ruin all her hard work.

* * *

School didn't end soon enough. The last bell chimed beautifully, mingled with the stampede of students rushing from their rooms to disperse into the streets in a cacophony of shouting, laughing, running, lockers slamming, and music blasting.

Marinette sighed moodily as she tucked her books into her bag. Her locker now looked as empty and bleak as her prospects on their fashion show entries.

Of course the class would be utterly enamored by Chloé's work. It was flawless! But that was the problem. She obviously hadn't done it herself. And what was the point of entering a contest if they were going to outsource the work? It didn't make sense, but she didn't have any idea how to fight back. Especially since everyone at the library had been crowded around those outfits. Even Adrien.

She felt betrayed in some small way. Just yesterday he had wanted to see what she had created, was excited to work as a group! Today, he had looked just as enticed by the silk and glamour as the rest of the class had been.

"I just don't know what to do," she sighed out loud, closing her locker door.

"About what?"

She shrieked and whirled around, backing into the locker and attempting to morph into it. Adrien smiled at her.

"Sorry if I scared you. What's on your mind? You were awfully quiet at the library."

Her heart began to speed up rapidly in her chest. It felt like it was going to start turning somersaults. "I uh- well I guess I was just in awe that Chloé had such great ideas? When it comes to fashion I guess because that sounds rude otherwise b-but what I mean is that she obviously put a lot of effort into those outfits and I l-li-liked th-the concepts?" She couldn't even lie about liking the stupid things. Adrien was going to get mad at her for saying such horrible things about someone he had known since childhood. And then what? He probably wouldn't speak to her for the rest of forever. Before he had even opened his mouth to respond, her mind-theater had played out a dozen different reactions.

And as always they were completely inaccurate.

He laughed. "I'm glad to hear you say that. Although...I wouldn't say that she put too much effort into them. I know for a fact she paid her tailors to make them before the meeting. She doesn't really want to do any hard work. I think she's just doing it because she was put in charge and doesn't want to look bad."

"Y-you really think that?" Marinette asked, stunned.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, kind of. I know we've been friends for a while, but I know Chloé pretty well. She's going to do what she can to look good. Even if it means we'll get less credit. Which is kind of a bummer. I was looking forward to working together as a team. And I didn't really get to see your sketches. Do you have them? I'd love to take a quick look."

Her heart was singing loudly against her ribs as she handed over her sketchbook without a word. She didn't trust her mouth to make noises at the moment.

Barely breathing she watched as he flipped through her ideas. The ideas that came from her brain. _Adrien was looking at her brain thoughts._

And he seemed to be liking what he saw. His mouth fell open slightly, his eyes became a little wider. Tracing his fingertips down the side of the page of a dress shirt tucked neatly into a pair of jeans that had been hemmed to fit practically over boots, he let out a little "woah" of amazement.

"You drew these? I knew you had talent, considering you won that derby challenge, but I didn't realize it went this far." He looked up at her, and awestruck emerald eyes met fearful, hopeful bluebell ones.

All she could manage was a nod and a squeak.

His small smile bloomed into a full fledged beam. "You've got stellar style Marinette. We should get Chloé to see these. I mean, really, really take a look at them. I think she'd agree we need to focus on this type of approach to the show. Maybe tomorrow we could give a class presentation together, to rally the troops?"

Her heart was no longer in her chest. Unable to speak since it had found a new home in her throat, she merely nodded.

"Great! I'll meet you here before class starts and we'll launch a surprise attack! We'll patch things up _sew_ everyone can see that teamwork is the way to go," he joked, winking at her.

She blinked. He was waiting for a reaction. All she could think was, _puns? Adrien likes puns?_

Laughing as best as she could, she was rewarded with his smile. "Ahaha, I-I can't wait," she replied lamely.

"Right. Well, see you tomorrow then!" He passed back her sketchbook; she reached out instinctively to take it.

Their hands brushed against one another. Marinette's cheeks ignited. But he merely gave her a small wave and walked off, leaving her to lean heavily against her locker. All feeling had left her legs.

"Adrien wants to use my ideas for the show," she whispered. "He still likes my ideas!"

Tikki whirled up from her hiding place in Marinette's clutch purse. "Of course he does! He sees the heart you put into what you make. He's got good taste."

"Buh," was all the girl could manage in the form of a response.

The kwami giggled. "You're hopeless. Let's get home so you can do your homework and get to bed. You have a very important day ahead of you!"

* * *

 _ **Hoo-boy. The premise is taking a bit longer than I wanted to set up. It'll be worth it, though. Character development shouldn't get a backseat to plot. It's more of a helpful navigator in the passenger seat. Within the next chapter there'll be more plot absolutely. For now, I've gone back and edited the horrendous misspelling of 'Adrien' in the first chapter. Hooray for autocorrect doing the right thing in the wrong place, and shame on me for overlooking that fact. If you're still along for the ride after that, kudos. And I hope you'll pad along to the next chapter once it's out.**_

 ** _~M_**


	3. Chapter 3

Bright, white light filled the space behind Marinette's eyelids. She burbled a noise of unhappiness, attempting to pull the covers over her head to block it out. She hadn't been able to get to sleep as early as she had wanted. Her mind and heart were both still trapped in a delightful song and dance to the tune of Adrien. Plus she wanted to make sure the research and presentation she had ready for school were on point. Tikki had given her solemn vow they were a hundred times so that her sweet human would get some rest. And eventually when the morning hour was steadily approaching, Marinette had clambered up into her bed, away to dreamland almost as soon as she was nestled down.

It seemed unfair that it was morning already, but she didn't want to be late to school and miss giving a pep talk to her class with her beloved model. With another small gurgle she rolled over to check her phone. The glaringly pink numbers of her alarm clock shone back at her. It was only 2:47AM, which meant that whatever light was invading her room wasn't from the sun.

"Marinette, I think something's going on outside. Come take a look," Tikki called anxiously.

Bolt upright in bed now, Marinette looked over to her window. The little kwami was riveted, staring out the curtains at the sky. The light was shining in almost forcefully through her curtains. It lit every corner up so that no shadow was left.

Tikki placed her tiny, fingerless hands on the window pane. "I don't think this is natural, which must mean there's an akuma on the loose!"  
"No. No, no, no _no,_ " Marinette breathed, not bothering with her ladder and hopping down to the floor. Naturally for her civilian self, she missed the landing and tumbled into the wall with a squawk of pain.

Getting up and rubbing at the back of her head, she peered out the curtains with Tikki. "Not today, not now," she groaned. "I really needed things to go well."

Tikki floated up to pat the side of Marinette's hair. "There's no time to dwell on that Marinette. If this is an akuma, you need to transform and handle it or there won't be any fashion show ever!"

What should have been darkened, lamp-lit streets and shadowy buildings was instead as bright and radiant as a summer afternoon.

 _That's not right,_ Marinette thought. _It's much too cheerless to be real sunlight. It reminds me...of a stadium!_

The glaring light seemed to be coming from everywhere, not just a particular point, and that's what worried her. But then Tikki pointed above them, crying, "Look! Do you see those?" and Marinette did, to her horror, see what the kwami was pointing at.

There were people above them. Suspended in spheres that gave off the magnificently bright light, they seemed to be floating, suspended in place by an unseen force.

"What is going on, Tikki?" she whispered.

"That settles it. It has to be Hawk Moth. He must have struck someone while everyone was asleep!"

That was going to shake things up in a big way if the villain really did start evilizing people at night.

She stood up, resolute in her decision. "I can't just sleep while the rest of Paris is in danger. You're right Tikki. We need to transform and hope Cat Noir isn't a heavy sleeper."

* * *

Darkness was gone. All over Paris, light reigned victorious. Drifting down the sidewalk of a lovely, now incredibly well lit neighborhood, a small figure garbed in a glowing pale blue robe was chuckling softly. The young boy gave off his own, softer, comforting light the same color as his robe. In one hand he clutched a small stuffed lizard. His bare feet ghosted above the sidewalk as he floated – no normal sleepwalker, but an akuma victim.

"No more dark, no more shadows. No need for night lights when there's no night to be lit up!"

A neon mark like that of a sharply outlined moth appeared in front of the boy's face. A soft, commanding voice filled his mind.

Hawk Moth.

 _ **"Don't forget Night Brightener, I have given you these powers in return for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous. Get those for me and you'll be able to rule over Paris through never ending daylight!"**_

"Of course Hawk Moth. Snuffing out the night will be all the sweeter with those two out of the way," the boy giggled.

 _ **"There's a good lad."**_

Night Brightener hovered for a moment before darting up into the air. He would find those inferior heroes and he would make sure they didn't take away his realm of endless security. No more would he be bullied for his fear of the night, no one would ever make fun of nightlights again, because there wouldn't _be_ anyone to poke fun at him! Anyone who dared stand in his way would be turned into the thing that had started it all, a nightlight. His brother was stupid to think he was a baby, and his friends were all stupid too. They thought the same thing, that he was a coward, a sissy. All because he slept with a dumb nightlight. He'd show them all. He was in charge of Paris now with the light at his command, and he wasn't about to give up everything to Ladybug or Cat Noir. They probably felt the same way. What use did superheroes have of nightlights? He imagined they slept in pitch black rooms with not a shred of light to comfort them. He shuddered. What a terrible image.

The heroes in question were silently making their way across Paris together searching for the newest victim. Having met up on their way across the city, they had given each other tired nods and discussed what was happening as they ran.

"Glad to see you out and about. I was worried you wouldn't be up," Ladybug said, leaping over a moped that was now parked, abandoned, in the middle of the street.

"I was only taking a cat nap," he said with a smirk. His expression then turned serious. "People from all over Paris are being turned into living lights in the sky. We've gotta find who's responsible before we're never able to get a good night's sleep again."

"I can think of worse things, but I really do believe in getting my beauty sleep," she replied, shielding her eyes to look up at a few of the bright bubbles.

When there was no response, she looked over to find Cat Noir gazing dreamily at her and despite herself, blushed.

"You definitely don't need any more beauty sleep my lady. You're perfect already."

She was about to reply when, not looking where he was going, Cat Noir ran smack into a garbage bin. Tumbling head over bin and heels, he groaned when he got back up on his feet. She stopped beside him, shaking her head.

"You need to keep your brain on the job, Cat. I think we're really going to need to give this one our all. It's not like Hawk Moth to strike in the middle of the night."

Cat Noir stood up, rubbing his head and face. He looked fine, but the normal glint of mischief was missing from his eyes. "Right, got it."

They scoured the area. Discovering more and more people turned into floating light bulbs, but no sign of damage otherwise or anyone who could have been the source. They made it as far as the Eiffel Tower before stopping to get another breather. Ladybug checked the time on her compact. It had already been an hour.

"It's close to 4AM now Cat, we need to wrap this up and fast. I don't know what'll happen when the sun rises."

"We turn into pumpkins?" he joked, but she rolled her eyes.

"Alright already. Something bad is going to happen and we need to hurry this up." _I don't want to miss that presentation with Adrien,_ she thought.

They were about to take off again when Cat Noir hissed and grabbed her arm, yanking her down behind some bushes. Squeaking in protest, she was silenced by a finger across her lips.

"I'm not playing around my lady," he said quickly when she glared at him. "Look over there."

She arched her neck to peek at where he had gestured.

A soft, blue glow was approaching from the far side of the tower. It didn't look natural, and it didn't look as if it belonged to any sort of vehicle.

"Good eyes, kitty," she said, and he perked up with the praise. "Let's get in close, but be quiet about it this time."

There was the backhand. Quick with a compliment, quicker with the criticism.

His heart was heavy as he followed her, and it showed in his eyes.

They darted up the side of the tower, gaining vantage points from the crossbeams. From there, they could easily see who they were up against, and neither of them liked it.

"It's that young boy," she whispered. Panic filled her as she thought back to when he had taken over Manon, the small girl she babysat. "Hawk Moth is going after children now."

"How sick can you get?" Cat Noir muttered darkly. Flexing his claws, he realized he may not be able to use his power. "Cataclysm may not help us here, bugaboo. I wouldn't want to put a child in danger."

"We're going to have to do whatever it takes. That's never stopped against our class- uhhhh- those students from Dupont. If you have to use it, just make sure it's not on the actual boy." Ladybug was firm, but she definitely believed it was going to take both of them. And a Cat Noir who didn't pull out all the stops was going to be bigger trouble.

"I don't feel comfortable with that Ladybug," he insisted. "You can use your lucky charm and it'll be fine. We just need to find out where the akuma is hiding."

"And I may need your help with that!" she snapped back.

He tsked angrily. "This hasn't stopped you in the past. I'm always following your lead but for once how about we follow mine? Where we don't act stupid and endanger his life and just win the day so we can go back to bed?"

"Always following my lead?" she echoed. What had gotten into him? "Of course we do! It's up to me to capture the akuma but I can't do it on my own."

"Listen Ladybug my akuma symbolizes bad luck. What do you think would happen if I put that poor kid in danger by using it?"

"You've used it countless times before this, Cat Noir," she reasoned, shifting slightly on her perch. They didn't pick the most comfortable spot to have a disagreement. "I don't see why suddenly now it's a problem! What's going on?"

" _Who's there?!"_

A bright beam of light shot up, illuminating them completely in their hiding spot. Gasping, they stared down at the small boy below them. He was grinning.

"Well, well! The two people in Paris I've been looking for. Thanks for coming to me, it's saved me a lot of work. Though I have enjoyed making my own personal night lights along the way. Do you like them? We'll be able to live in the daytime forever! At least, I'll be able to. I have other ideas for the two of you."

He pointed a finger at them. It glowed hotly. "Give me your miraculous!"

"Split up!" Cat shouted, lunging to the left side of the tower.

"No! Stay together and – ugh!" Ladybug dodged to the right as another beam sliced through the air. A second's hesitation would have cost her; the beam they sat on now shone as brightly as the bulbs in the sky.

"He won't be able to hit us both if go in at a pincer movement," Cat called.

"Idiot, now I know what you're planning," the boy shouted gleefully, aiming another beam at Cat Noir as he dodged around. "You'll never escape Night Brightener! I'll make sure you've seen your last dark night."

Ladybug bolted for cover in some bushes. Night Brightener was shooting beams in all directions now, trying to flush them out. _What were you thinking kitten? Now he knows what we're up to and what's worse, with his magic beam we'll have no place to hide! Think Ladybug, think!_

She looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of wherever Cat Noir was hiding. Suddenly a beam struck the branches around her.

"Gah!" She rolled back, spots and sunbursts dancing in front of her eyes. She didn't want to be flushed out into the open but she had no chance. The bushes she had used for cover were now blinding. On her back she scrubbed furiously at her eyes, trying to regain her vision.

"Got you now, you pesky bug," a voice sang from above her. "I was never into bug collections but I may just have to start one."  
"Leave her alone!" She heard the shout from Cat, and a moment later felt something whoosh by her leg and strike the ground near her foot. "Ladybug, run!"

She got to her feet, blinking rapidly. Shapes swam into focus. A darker, taller shape, grappling with a blue one. All around them it was white and gold.

"Cat Noir, I can barely see, what's going on?" she called.

"Run, I said run Ladybug! I'll cover him," she heard Cat yell.

"No chance of escape you stupid fur brain, I'll get both of your miraculous and then there will truly be no one in my way!"

Her vision was coming back, and she felt that as long as they could get the jump on him, they could figure out where the akuma was.

Calling forth her Lucky Charm, she was rewarded with a pair of night vision goggles.

"But that's only going to make things worse! How can we use these?" she mused, turning them over in her hands.

Looking up, she realized her sight had been returned to normal. Cat was doing his best to pin the hands of his enemy, and they were locked in a grapple, each grunting and attempting to overpower the other boy. Her ladybug sense wasted no time, and pinged the Night Brightener's face.

"Of course! Cat, can you hold him a little longer? I think I have this figured out." Ladybug whirled her yo-yo into action and swung up into the air.

"Anything for you, bugaboo!" he said, and increased the force with which he was holding onto Night Brightener, who snarled. The boy didn't look at all like himself anymore. Vicious, angry, he was letting all of his negative emotions take control.

The neon hawk sign appeared again.

 _ **"What are you doing? Get their miraculous! You will lose everything, they will take everything from you. Worse, they will humiliate you. Do you want to be made fun of again? Win, and the world will be yours. Fail, and you will be degraded into nothing."**_

With a scream of rage, the boy broke free from Cat Noir's grip, blasting him back into a park bench.

He clutched tightly at the lizard he had pulled from the safety of his robe's belt. "I'm not going to let a bug brain and a flea bag get the better of me!" The hand not clutching the lizard began to glow, a darker, deeper blue than before, and before Cat Noir could lunge at him he shot up into the air to prepare for his final attack.

"This will destroy both of you!" he shouted.

But Ladybug was ready. As he ascended, she soared down from her perch on the tower mere inches from him. As they passed in midair, she deftly snapped the goggles onto his face.

He screamed in agony. The goggles heightened the light sensitivity, and his world was now searingly white. His hands flew to his eyes to try and pry the goggles off. And the lizard plummeted to the ground.

Swinging her yo-yo, she used it to arc under the lizard and caught it before rolling to a halt on the ground in front of Cat. With a strong pull she ripped the lizard in half, and a darkened akuma fluttered out.

The de-evilization process was simple. All she had to do was release the pure white butterfly, and moments later the boy was standing in front of them, blinking owlishly. The lights were all gone from the sky, people having been returned to their beds. And gloriously it was no longer light out. Darkness embraced Paris soothingly, lulling everyone back to sleep.

Everyone except Ladybug and Cat Noir. They got the boy back to his home safely, expounding on the facts that having a nightlight didn't make him a coward to ease his worries. It made him stronger, they advised, to face his fears and own up to them rather than to push them away or hide them. He would do more harm than good to himself and to those around him if he paid attention to bullies.

"Some day," Ladybug explained as they tucked him into bed, and Cat Noir made sure the little lizard nightlight was plugged in "Some day as crazy as it may seem, you'll no longer need a nightlight. By facing your fears now, you'll overcome them."

The boy fell asleep happy, his stuffed lizard tucked under one arm.

Motioning for Cat to be quiet, Ladybug exited the room through the window. Once they were both out she closed it, and they swung away.

Safe on a roof a few buildings away, they stood looking at the Eiffel Tower in the dark, sharing their last moments before she would have to bug out. He hadn't used his power, but she had. She had mere minutes before the transformation would wear off. She had used two spots to get the boy back home. She wagered the other three she could grant to her partner.

Paris was much more peaceful now. The darkness cast shadows that could have been menacing, but thanks to the street lamps and the occasional glow from windows and porch lights, the night was comfortable, a harmonious blend of light and dark. She chanced a glance at her partner. He was smiling, but it was tired. They were pretty much night and day. And normally that worked. But...

"I feel like there's something on your mind, Cat Noir," she said softly. "And we're a team. Which means I'd like to know what you're thinking."

But he shook his head. "You've only got a few minutes, and this would definitely take a bit longer. If you'd like, we could meet up after you've rested a bit. I think it'd be a good idea if we talked. There's a few things I want to say to you."

His tone sank her heart into her toes. There was definitely something wrong.

"I..." something caught her eye. Turning around, she realized the sun was rising. Which meant there were only a few hours before school. Her presentation! There was still time! For once, things were looking up.

Turning back, she noticed Cat was gazing steadily at her, and realized that this may be more important. "I think that could work. Give me an hour, and meet me at the tower."

He nodded and she took off as her second to last dot faded.

She made it home and into her room before the transformation fell away, leaving Tikki to drop exhausted into her outstretched hands.

"You did it Marinette, good job," she offered with a yawn.

"Couldn't have done it without you Tikki," she said, heading over to one of her sewing boxes. Made to look perfectly normal on the outside, the inside was actually a safe haven for Tikki. Opening it revealed two sliding components that could be pushed aside to reveal a small bed and a tiny table Marinette had built to hold a double stack of cookies. They were Tikki's favorites, and Marinette made sure to always have a fresh batch on hand for her kwami.

Tikki settled into the bed, munching on one of the cookies.

"I hate to ask so soon after a fight, but Cat Noir needs to talk to me, and I told him I'd meet him by the tower in an hour. Do you think you'd be up for it?" Marinette asked. Her kwami meant more to her than just being a simple power source.

Tikki merely nodded, her cheeks full of delicious chocolate chip goodness.

Marinette smiled, and pulled up her chair. Watching Tikki for a little while, she felt her eyelids droop.

An alarm ringing cheerily from somewhere startled Marinette into wakefulness. Blinking, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and peered into the sewing kit that was Tikki's little abode. The kwami was out cold, a half eaten cookie rising and falling on her tummy.

"Aww," Marinette cooed. Then reality came crashing down around her.

"What time is it?!" she screeched, scrambling out of the chair and running to the window. Pale morning light, _natural_ morning light shone through.

"No!" She dived up into her bed, fumbling for her phone. It showed the time was 7:45, and her alarm was screaming into her face.

She turned it off, her mind racing. "School starts in fifteen minutes, and I was supposed to meet Cat Noir almost two hours ago! I doubt he's still there, oh no but I have to try, Tikki! Tikki please get up!"

A frantic few moments later she was running from the house, telling her startled parents she had to be at school early for a presentation. They were simply pleased that she was awake before school had started.

But she had other plans. Her partner needed her, and she wasn't going to flake on him. Even if she was going to be showing up a few hours late. He would understand if she told him she had fallen asleep. They were both exhausted. He _had_ to understand. Deciding Ladybug could get there faster than she could run, she ducked into an alley to transform, and a moment later she was swinging through the sky. Reaching the tower out of breath and with her heart pounding heavily she landed and began calling out for her partner.

"Oh Cat Noir I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She scoured every beam, thinking that perhaps he had hopefully fallen asleep and was still waiting. Reaching the top, she looked down on the city below. Happy that it was returned to normal in time for the day to begin, she was still feeling like she had failed. Cat had wanted to talk with her. It may have been about the facets of their relationship she had tried to ignore, but it wasn't a good idea to let an open wound fester, and the hurt she had seen in his eyes was not something she was going to let linger. A fluttering noise caught her attention. Pinned to a beam close to her was a note obviously from her crime fighting associate. A black paw print and a hastily written scribble confirmed her guilt.

 **Sorry my lady, but I had to scamper. We'll talk another time when we're not so tired. I hope you get that beauty sleep of yours. Pawlways yours, Cat Noir**

Even with the situation being as bleak as she had feared, she still had to laugh. Even when he was hurting, he could pun.

"No time for dwelling on this now then. I've got to get to school. I'll just apologize to him the next time I see him."

She swung off, the note secure and safe in her hand. They would talk, and air out everything. For better or worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien sighed. He was standing outside his classroom, checking his phone every minute or so to see if he had any texts and to see what time it was. Currently it was 8:03AM. Class started at 8:15, even though they were technically supposed to be there by eight. He had been hoping Marinette would meet him before class started, so they could compare notes before speaking in front of the class, but she had flaked out again. Just like she normally did. Never where she was supposed to be and always incredibly apologetic afterwards, he wondered what sort of goofball would oversleep the day of an important presentation.

He mentally chided himself, knowing as Adrien he was being bitter only because Cat Noir had been rejected. Waiting on that tower, he was so sure that she would meet him after regaining her strength. But she had never showed up. The dawn had risen on a lone Cat Noir, who struggled to see the beauty in something they had made possible together. Crushed, he had given her until seven, pushing the limits of being discovered out of his bed by Nathalie or any of the staff. Rushing home, Nathalie was just knocking on the door when Adrien walked out of the shower.

Plagg was oddly sympathetic as they had eaten breakfast that morning. "She may have just fallen asleep. Being transformed takes a lot out of us. Her kwami may not have been able to get up the energy to transform her again."  
"You've done it before," Adrien said, giving him a slice of his favorite, smelly camembert cheese.

Even hiding inside Adrien's jacket, Plagg couldn't contain his glee for his all time favorite food. He ate it in one go, smacking his lips. "Yeah, but I'm pretty awesome. I don't know about Ladybug's kwami, but I doubt she's on my level."

"Always so modest," Adrien said, rolling his eyes.

Coming back to the present, Adrien checked his phone again. Class started in three minutes. Maybe Plagg was right. Maybe she wasn't able to meet up with him because of her kwami.

Or maybe she was scared.

Scared that they weren't going to be able to work their issues out. As a duo, it was up to them to work together to keep Paris safe, and lately they had been butting heads more and more. Ladybug wanted to do everything. He knew she felt as if she had to hold the weight of the world on her shoulders and as Cat Noir he wanted nothing more than to lend her his strength. She didn't have to be alone in the fight despite whatever she thought and it was killing him that she refused his aid time and again.

"Adrien! Sorry sorry _sorry_ I know I'm late but really I'm on time even though I wanted to be earlier so I'm late, _sorry!_ "

Looking up sharply at his name he caught the rest of the flustered girls' sentence, just as he caught her in his arms as she tripped over seemingly nothing and careened into him.

"Marinette, are you okay?" he asked, steadying her on her feet.

"Just a little fine but not too tired. I mean the other way around!" she stammered, shaking her head and looking at the binder in her hands.

"What d'you have there?" Adrien pulled the binder from her hands when she didn't respond right away. Opening it, he found she had put together a presentation about why they should choose her deigns for the fashion show, complete with photos of all the sketches she had done.

"This is fantastic," he said, flipping through the pages. "This is seriously amazing. Let's get in there and seriously wow them with this!"

He looked up in time to catch the tail end of her dreamy eyed stare at him before she quickly dropped her gaze to the floor.

"We're going to do great," he assured her. "We just need to explain exactly how your idea is better without sounding too self absorbed..."

"That's just it Adrien." His heart did a strange thing when she said his name. Felt like a somersault, lingered like a punch to the rib cage. The tone she had used wasn't one he had ever heard. Matter of fact, no trace of timidity or her usual optimism. Yet it sounded familiar.

Her eyes were still downcast, but they were hard and lacking their normal sparkle. "I don't want to sound like I'm better than Chloé. Because I-I'm not really. Sure she's stuck up, self centered, bratty, spoiled, rude, inconsiderate and a total snob..." she waived her arms and shook her head as if to stop herself. "But we're both students and members of this class. And this class wants to give their everything for this fashion show. If that means compromising, I'll do it."

It took him a moment to realize his mouth had fallen open slightly while she had been speaking. It sounded so passionate, and completely unlike the Marinette who usually stumbled around him verbally.

"That's great!"

The exclamation hadn't come from him. Panicked, he squeezed a hand over his jacket pocket to mute the devious creature that had spoken out.

But it had gotten Marinette to look up at him. A smile, albeit thin, had appeared.

"You really think so? I'm not looking to start fights. Trust me, fighting is the last thing I hope for," she added, though he felt like the comment somehow hadn't been for him.

He just smiled back. "Yeah I do. I'll just follow your lead, okay?"

She folded her arms and arched an eyebrow. "That's funny Adrien. I don't see you as the following type."

"I'll step aside from time to time if I think the person leading has what it takes."

"Oh, so you think I have what it takes?" she laughed.

He gave her a wink. "I definitely know you have what it takes."

Marinette's cheeks turned pink, and his heart did another acrobatic twist. Were they _flirting?_ That didn't seem likely, but it was definitely happening. And Marinette didn't seem to be minding it. Her face had gone the cutest shade of rose. He was going to shake it off as a strange side effect of that morning's events, but for whatever reason he just couldn't. It was as if a switch had been flicked in his brain and then short circuited so he couldn't flick it back off. For whatever reason, he was feeling a spark towards Marinette that he couldn't explain, similar to the way he used to feel about Ladybug.

 _Used to?_

He shook his head forcefully. In his own brain he had used past tense for his feelings towards his beloved bug. He was just exhausted. That _had_ to be it.

"Y-you okay Adrien?"

Coming back to reality, he gave her a smile. "Perfectly. Let's just get in there and wow the class, okay?"

They walked inside, where apparently the entire class had already let Miss Bustier know what was going to occur. She was positively seething at her desk. Chloé on the other hand looked positively thrilled.

"The class tells me you have a presentation to explain exactly why the two of you should be in charge. This isn't the type of behavior I expect of my students. I explained that Miss Chloe was to be in charge to provide her with an opportunity to showcase her leadership skills."

Marinette stepped forward with her binder. "We totally understand that Miss Bustier. We're not here to tell you or the class any different."

Adrien successfully stopped his mouth from falling open, but some of his classmates couldn't follow suit.

She continued, while moving up and down the aisles to pass out leaflets from the binder. "We compiled a list of reasons why we should work together. It's a team effort to win the fashion show and showcase _all_ of our talents. We know that Chloé wants to lead, and that she has excellent taste in fashion. But there are contributions that the rest of us can bring to the table as well. I doubt other schools will have personal tailors make the outfits for them..."

Chloé huffed and rolled her eyes.

Adrien stepped in, hopeful that it would seem as though he had something to contribute. He had come to learn a lot about his classmates, so he was confidant that he knew where Marinette was going with the next part of the presentation.

"That is to say, we have all the talent we need right here in the classroom. We thought Nathan could help with the drawing, and since Alya is wicked good with tech, she could upload the drawings and make them into the patterns we'd be using. Ivan and Mylène can be on sorting and arranging our fabrics and materials. Juleka and Rose can help with the sewing. Nino and Alix can work on all the background stuff we'll need – music, the routine, the works. And of course Chloé will have the help of Sabrina and Kim with all the rest of the preparations. Purchasing, assessing what would be best for us to use. That leaves myself and Marinette to work on whatever the class thinks we'd be best at. If that's alright with the class, we'd like to make this an actual team effort."

He held his breath, not realizing he had taken over and essentially dictated what everyone would do. It wasn't necessarily like him to take charge. In fact, he had gotten incredibly used to taking orders with Ladybug. Felt kind of strange to be the one calling the shots.

What if he had bungled it?

Looking over at Marinette, he felt a brief jolt of pleasure through his chest. She looked absolutely thrilled.

Miss Bustier also looked quite pleased with him. "Well, it seems you and Marinette did think of everything. Of course, this has to be something the entire class agrees on."

"Dude that plan rocks!" Nino called from his seat.

Alya held up her phone, a beaming smile on her face. "I can definitely get behind this. I just downloaded a pattern app that I think will super help."

Other, similar cries of agreement came from all around the room. Naturally, Chloé and her entourage had remained silent.

"Chloé, do you have anything to say?" Miss Bustier prompted.

Adrien found himself leaning forward in anticipation alongside Marinette. Somehow, this needed to work. She needed to agree on this in order for all of them to get along and to win.

And surprisingly the universe was feeling generous.

The young Bourgeois crossed her arms and averted her gaze. "It's not a terrible plan, but I want final say in the designs. No chance I'm letting anyone else get the upper hand on my obviously superior ideas."

Cheering erupted immediately from the students. Adrien found himself included, his hands grabbed by an elated Marinette who jumped up and down, her delighted cheer bringing color to his cheeks.

"We did it! We _did_ it!"

He laughed, suddenly unable to tear his gaze away from her. It was probably a good idea to get to their seats to start class, but he just wanted to take a moment to enjoy the fact that someone was appreciative of his ideas.

Taking a firmer grip on Marinette's hands, he shook them energetically. "Thanks Marinette. We're definitely gonna win first place!"

Her cheeks brightened into the loveliest shade of cherry red. His brain labeled it as adorable, and he couldn't argue.

"W-well you did help, saying all that stuff about our classmates and everything. You're kind of great at being in charge," she babbled.

"Yeah well it was your idea, so let's give credit where credit's due," he said.

She bashfully lowered her gaze. Her hands still in his, he rubbed a finger over her knuckles. They were going to work together, and she thought he had leadership skills. Even if he was worried about doing things backwards, it was going to be the chance he had been waiting for to showcase his abilities to lead.

Even if it was just for a fashion show.

" _Ahem._ I think it's time you and Marinette took your seats, Adrien."

Miss Bustier's voice brought him back to reality. He was still holding hands with Marinette, and she looked positively ready to faint.

"Oh! Uh, right. Sorry." He let her go and hastily sought the safety of his desk. Titters greeted his back as he slumped down next to Nino, who punched him on the shoulder knowingly.

Miss Bustier had to prod Marinette non too gently to get her to move. As she passed to go to her seat, she smiled at Adrien, and it made his insides go warm.

He was definitely going to love being in charge.

* * *

"I said go _left_ and I'd go right! Why didn't you listen to me?"

Cat Noir looked up at his partner from the ground. She was leaning over him, her masked face creased in an angry frown.

"I – I just thought that this way would be easier for both of us..." he grumbled, rubbing his leg. It was true, he had genuinely thought that meeting in a head on collision with their newest enemy would make things simpler on the two of them. A direct attack made perfect sense against a creature who only used physical strength. For once, there seemed to be no magic involved.

The being was calling himself Roadrage, boasting incredible brute strength and a weapon made from a bent stop sign. He had gained massive muscle index and magma-colored skin from the akuma that had evilized him. It clashed against the red tracksuit he was wearing, and the heat from his skin had partially melted and contorted the helmet on his head.

When they had first arrived at the busy roadway where he had been rampaging, in the brief moment before he attacked them, Cat Noir estimated he stood around ten feet tall. Which definitely deflated Cat's ego a bit.

But they still didn't know the reason behind his turning or where the akuma was.

The man seemed to be incoherent, violently smashing the sign into car windows, dragging it along the street, and swinging it wildly at their heads any time they got near.

Ladybug had decided a pincer movement would suffice, but Cat wagered both of their powers combined would be enough to overwhelm him. He was going to tell her his idea but she had already spun off. Attempting to catch up landed him as literally head over heels for her as he was figuratively so.

Her tone brooked no argument – she was in charge.

She was always in charge.

Leaping out of the way of another swift swing from the sign blade, he landed artfully on his feet. For some reason, he felt his blood boil.

Marinette had believed in him this morning, believed he had what it took to be a leader. So what was it with the girl of his dreams not thinking the same thing?

"Ladybug, I had a good idea for an attack. It would've worked! Why don't you ever listen to what I have to say?"

Her mouth dropped open. But before she could formulate an answer, Roadrage was bearing down on them, thundering down the road. The stop sign gouged a furrow where it dragged.

"Look out!"

Cat Noir knocked Ladybug off her feet, the sign slicing off a few strands of his hair. A second more and it would have been his scalp.

They landed in a heap, barely having time to extricate themselves before Roadrage made another attack. This time they stood ready. Cat whirled his staff to increase the length, catching the tip of the sign and sending it spinning away. A meaty fist descended and knocked him off his feet. Sailing through the air, he managed a graceful, albeit shaky, landing.

Ladybug landed next to him and helped steady him. His momentary thrill at her concern was extinguished by the battle light in her eyes. She was doing it merely to ensure her partner was on point. They took a moment to regroup as Roadrage made his way to obtain his weapon.

"Do as I say and this time go right! I'll take his left," Ladybug said, whirling her yo-yo.

His teeth ground together. "And what if I went to the left and _you_ go to the right?"

She groaned. "Not now Cat. I need your head in the game!"  
"My head _is_ in the game, Ladybug!" His voice rose as he spoke to her, perhaps unintentionally, but somehow he doubted it. "I'm sick of being undermined. I'm tired of you constantly being in charge. I've got an excellent head for this stuff, and you should really trust me. But you don't. You're always shouldering the burden of being in the lead. But why should it just be you? Why can't I help you?"

Her eyes were wide. Wide and bluer than he had ever seen them before. Did his words make her feel...vulnerable?

For a second he felt guilty. Then all the rage came swelling to the surface of his emotions, and his grip tightened on his staff. He waited for the answer.

"Be-because I need to do this! I need to prove that I'm capable of being a leader!"

Roadrage hefted his sign again. His voice shook with unprecedented fury as he screamed.

Cat felt his fury. "What do you have to prove? You're a great leader! But sharing is caring Ladybug and I feel it's time I take command!"

"Not happening!" She vaulted forward, her yo-yo already swinging towards the nearest street light to launch her in the air towards their enemy.

With a scream of rage that paralleled that of the enraged man barreling towards them, Cat felt himself leap after his partner. Swinging his staff, he caught her just below the knee, spiraling her out of control to land at the base of the post her yo-yo was still wrapped around.

Her cry of pain echoed through his brain, jarring him back to his senses. But before he could apologize, Roadrage appeared on the scene, a kick from his gargantuan boot smashing Cat to the sidewalk.

Ribs aflame, Cat struggled to roll over, but found himself paralyzed, unable to do so.

Through swimming eyes, he watched helplessly as Roadrage picked Ladybug up like a doll and shook her. Her head flopped uselessly, her limbs slack. She had hit the pole pretty hard...

No matter how angry he was at her, the fury he felt at her being treated in such a way far surpassed his original feelings.

Hatred overcame him. Hatred and an overwhelming desire to be able to make Roadrage disappear forever.

"Put her down!" he shouted, hoping to get the beast's attention.

But Roadrage wasn't listening to him. The man's eyes bored into Ladybug, literally seeing red.

 _What would Ladybug have to do to save herself?_

He shook his head to clear it. She was of no help to him now. What would _he_ do to save both of them? He could do it. He knew he could. He just didn't know how.

What was he good at? What could he possibly win with? Ladybug was the one with the smarts. And the excellent deductive skills. He had been foolish to think he could ever be the one in charge.

Just once he wished he could be the one to prove he could handle things. It sounded petulant in his head, but it was the complete truth.

And how was he supposed to prove himself to the one person in his life he cared so much about?

Roadrage lifted Ladybug higher into the air, as if readying himself for a throw. A throw that would no doubt snuff out the life he loved the most. And in that moment, Cat Noir discovered clarity of mind he didn't know he possessed.

Time slowed for him. His cat-like eyes scanned his enemy, looking for vital weak spots.

And as Roadrage turned away from Cat, the feline hero noticed something odd about the helmet on his head. Even though it had at first looked to be damaged from the searing heat of the monster's skin, there was a spot that looked dented in.

Dented helmet, broken stop sign, undoubtedly a riding uniform of some sort...his ensemble suddenly made sense, and Cat knew how to save Ladybug.

With the help of his large mouth.

"You...you let her go. You giant walking pile of garbage," he called, to no effect. He decided to amp it up immediately. With all the air in his lungs he shouted, "I said let her go, _you waste of road space."_

It worked. Roadrage turned to him, confusion stamped on his not-quite human face. Unceremoniously dumping Ladybug on the ground, he swung the sign with a grunt of anger.

Cat got to his feet wobbily, a grin on his face. "That's right. Give me your undivided attention. You think you're so strong, but you're really just a stupid moped driver who's too dumb to stay off the roads. Bet you got into that accident yourself! You probably didn't even look both ways."

The scream that met him was deafening. He was definitely right.

Roadrage was born of some kind of accident. Whether it was his fault or not Cat didn't know. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he got the fiend to drop Ladybug.

Now it was time to get to the part he wasn't sure he could handle – de-evilizing Roadrage.

The monster came at him full force with the stop sign. He lunged out of the way, rolling to the side with ease. His cat like grace saved him; an instant after he touched ground he jumped high in the air, missing a low swipe by centimeters.

Whirling his staff, he split it in two. He kept one whirling, it seemed to distract Roadrage. The other he held ready in a defensive position.

"Ladybug," he hissed. "Wake up! You need to find out where his akuma is!"

His voice seemed to stir her. She struggled to sit up.

"Cat..."

He whirled both batons at a furious speed. "Get up and find that akuma! I'll keep this dangerous driver distracted!"

The barb worked. Roadrage's skin glowed furiously. He was definitely not going to be pulling any punches on the next encounter.

A direct attack- that's what Cat was going to go with. It was his original plan, and he was going to stick with it.

With a roar of battle, he moved in at his top speed, gaining the upper hand. Roadrage was caught off guard. Cat, now too close for a punch, kick, or swing from the sign, delivered a barrage of blows to his foe's stomach, legs, and torso.

The big man toppled.

Cat rolled backwards to get out of range from the massive collapse of the ground as Roadrage made contact with the blacktop.

"Ladybug, he's down! Now's your chance!"

He scrambled quickly to his feet, only to be thrown backwards by an intense blast of golden light. It seared his eyes, took the breath from his lungs. Slamming into the ground, multiple things within him made noises of painful protest. He lay there, literally gasping for breath. He was on fire, the fury doused inside. All he felt now was agony.

"Cat Noir!"

He heard Ladybug scream for him, but by that point he was aware of the fact that his skull had been the first thing to hit the pavement, and the words he wanted to say died in his throat. Struggling to keep his eyes open, fighting against unconsciousness, a tall figure suddenly loomed over him. Shrouded in a golden light, one hand was reaching for him. A voice tittered and spoke, echoing through his muddled brain.

"Time's run out for you two I'm afraid. Good night, false hero."

As the sentence ended, Cat fell into the dark oblivion.

* * *

 ** _Been a while, but it's picking up now. Thanks for joining me on the next part of this duo's adventure. As always, comments and criticism is appreciated. The next chapter will, as previously mentioned, include OC's, but they only serve as a way to help our heroes, not take over from them. I can super promise that. Until next time!_**

 ** _~M_**


	5. Chapter 5

Hazy voices whispered in Marinette's brain, a flood of noise jarring nastily with the high pitched ringing she hadn't realized was there until she opened her eyes. The world was blurry, the light seemed to be at a scorching brightness.

Her head lolled to one side; there was no energy in her body for her to call on. A figure moved about within her vision. An enemy? It didn't matter, she couldn't fight if she wanted to. Breath fought to continue its escape from her lungs despite the pain. She closed her eyes again. When she opened them, the figure was still there. Perhaps sensing her come to, whoever it was moved closer, and a voice became louder as a hand pressed against her forehead.

"...coming around. Feeling alright? Can you hear me?"

"Ai've gaht nuh- whuh ahp?" Marinette struggled to figure out if the noises that came out of her mouth were actual words. But she did hear a giggle from whomever was helping her to sit up.

Blinking rapidly, Marinette tried to dispel the blurriness from her world to try and see who was coming to her aid.

"I know you've had a rough landing, but we need to get out of here asap. Can you understand me?"

The silhouette of a girl came into view. A girl...in a costume?

Marinette shook her head, rubbing her hands vigorously into her eyes before trying again to see.

Her mouth dropped open.

She was gazing at a girl in a magnificent uniform. Glittering cerulean mesh turned to emerald and violet as she moved to crouch in front of Marinette. The mesh covered her from neck to toes, with intricate patterns down the legs and arms. From what she could see, iridescent coat tails flowed behind her. Behind a mask that mimicked the iridescence of those coat tails, hazel eyes were searching Marinette's face.

"What-who are _you_?" Marinette whispered.

She was dragged up onto her feet. The girl offered a quick smile that was replaced with a steely look. "You can call me Dragonfly. Sorry, but trust a fellow bug on this, we gotta go. Plenty of time for explanations once we're out of here." Her arm was grasped firmly in an iron grip, and then her feet left the ground as they went rocketing into the air.

The wind whipped Marinette's face, dispelling the last of the shock and dizziness. They weren't just leaping into the air- they were flying.

What Marinette had thought were coat tails were actually wings. Wings that moved so fast she could barely see them.

Dragonfly could actually _fly._

And she was taking them high, higher than Marinette had ever swung, over small bodies of water and buildings.

Buildings that did not look Parisian.

"Where are we?" she shouted.

Dragonfly veered them sharply around an apartment building, her wings working at an impossible rate of speed. Marinette increased her grip on the girl's own arm.

"We've gotta find a place to put you for now. Florence, we're in Florence."

" _Italy?"_ She tried to stay calm, but everything flooded into her, and then wanted to immediately be out of her. "Okay I don't know why we're here, and who you are, but I need to find Cat Noir and- oh my gosh! Cat Noir! Have-have you seen a boy in the same kind of super-mesh in dark black with a cat mask and a really annoying sense of humor?"

"Negative, but let me check with Ursus to see if he's found anyone."

"Who is Ursus?" Marinette asked, frantically trying to get a grasp on her panic.

"The same kind of person I'm sure Cat Noir is to you. My partner in saving-crime, if you will!" She looked back and gave Marinette a smile. "Get it? Because we aren't partners in crime, 'cause we stop it? Ahaha...I'd better work on that one, since we don't actually save criminals..."

"Oh no..." Marinette let her head droop. _Puns, of course there's another superhero running around that likes puns. Cat Noir, you'd better be safe._

Below her, the streets of Florence flew by at an alarming speed. The terracotta roofing, which was bright and meticulous, sped by, with rows and tidy rows of houses blurring together. If she wasn't preoccupied with her safety and that of her partner, she'd probably be ecstatic. She wasn't sure if Italy had ever been on her bucket list, but it was now. When they weren't in serious danger. Which they had been- she remembered what had happened before she woke up.

"I remember," she shouted to Dragonfly, who was busy scanning the area they were flying towards. "There was a blinding flash of light. We were fighting Road Rage, and we were...we were..."

Cat Noir- they had been fighting. Marinette wasn't sure why, but they had been fighting, and it wasn't against Road Rage, it was against each other.

She looked up in time to see Dragonfly seemingly bop her nose against something on her left wrist. A moment later she shouted to Marinette.

"Good news! Ursus has your friend! We're going to drop you both at a safe location, but we have to finish some business before getting you medical attention. I'm sorry, do you think you'll be okay on your own for a little while?"

"That's fine, we both have restorative powers thanks to our-uh, our abilities?" She choked up, unsure if she should mention anything about Tikki.

The girl laughed. "Don't worry about it. I know you've figured out that I've got a kwami by now. Pretty sure you're some kind of ladybug hero from...I'm gonna guess somewhere in France maybe."

Marinette could only gape at her.

Dragonfly chuckled and looked towards the ground again. "There! That's perfect. We'll talk later. Time for a landing, let yourself go loose!"

Diving towards the ground, they both angled so they hit the street running. They bolted around a corner and came to a bridge across a beautiful river. Sparkling blue, it looked brisk and inviting. Which made it easier to swallow when Dragonfly pointed to the aqueduct of the bridge.

"In there. There's a ladder down the side here that'll take you in there. Stay there until I come back, okay? And just let me point out that we're on the same side. I'll help in any way I can, after Ursus and I take care of the Arborist."

"The Arborist?" Marinette halted on the ladder.

Dragonfly scowled. "Another soul taken over by one of Shrike's pins. A gardener from the Boboli, all she wanted was to keep the place running smoothly and to have the statues preserved better. But the board shut down her ideas- my college even raised money for higher quality materials and it didn't help. The Shrike got to her while she was down and out."

"Sounds like Hawkmoth," Marinette muttered.

Dragonfly looked behind her shoulder. "Probably, if she's the villain of your world." She touched what Marinette could now see as a dragonfly shaped bangle on her wrist. "Ursus says he's on his way here with your friend, I have to go take his place. You'll be safe here, I promise. I'll answer everything I can when we have a spare moment. Again, I promise."

With that, Dragonfly flew off into the sky.

Marinette watched her go for a moment, questions forming in her muddled mind. The command she had been given took over, and she descended the ladder and darted towards the opening of the aqueduct. The inside was dark, dank, and smelled strongly of algae and fish, but she assured herself it was the perfect hiding place. She was the only soul inside.

She hunkered down next to one of the openings overlooking the water. Was she actually in Italy? If that was the case, the blinding light that had knocked her out had also transported her. But why, and how she survived, were questions she wasn't sure even Dragonfly would have the answers to. And what had happened to Cat Noir? Her memory had been correct, they had been fighting each other. About control over what should have been a serious situation.

It had been like that since they became partners. She called the shots and he took direction. Why of all times had he picked then to be difficult?

Marinette sighed and gazed into the water. It glittered with the setting sun, another offsetting detail. They had been fighting Road Rage during the afternoon. They had lost hours, and possibly their home, in what seemed like a matter of minutes. She wanted to know how and why.

And who were Dragonfly and Ursus?

The answer she was able to come up with was that they were somehow heroes that they had never heard of. Perhaps because they had never been on the news, or Florence hadn't broadcast the fact that they too had superheroes like Cat Noir and Ladybug. Why they'd keep something like that a secret she had no clue. But it did help her to calm down.

Her heart was hammering in her chest. It was nerves, definitely nerves. Fear was something to come later, when she had no way out, and no answers. There were plenty of options for her, plenty of ways to get answers and she was staying positive that there was a way of getting home.

She sighed again, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her forehead on her knees. It was going to be difficult, figuring out what happened, and she was so tired.

Was that what Cat Noir was trying to prevent? Not that being in charge always made her so exhausted. She shook her head and rubbed her temples. Who knew how long she had been in her kwami state. Longer than she'd ever been, which would explain the exhaustion and the headache burning behind her eyes. Plus whatever damage she sustained from jumping hours into the future.

A familiar voice echoed through the aqueduct. "Ladybug? You in there?"

She leapt to her feet. "Cat Noir! Yes!"

Swinging through one of the openings, her partner came dashing towards her.

Before she could process anything, he had her in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe! I wasn't sure what happened to you."

She patted his back. "I-I'm okay. Are you alright?"

Cat Noir pulled back to look over her face. "I'm fine. My pal Ursus found me bonked out under a street lamp. He's given me a brief run down of things and it sounds like we need to keep out of the way for a bit."

She had a brief glimpse of a dark brown mesh behind with a tiny little bob tail before Cat Noir's savior was gone. Her confusion had already reached its maximum boiling point however, so she dropped it into the deal with it later category of her brain.

Cat Noir shrugged. "He was in a real big rush to get to Dragonfly. I don't blame him, I wanted to get to you as soon as possible too."

Marinette felt her cheeks turn pink and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

He was acting like they were fine. Did he forget what happened before their world went insane?

"I-what did Ursus tell you? Does he also have a kwami? I met Dragonfly who does. She seems trustworthy enough. She said we had to stay out of the way while they battle the Arborist? And it sounds like they have someone they battle who is exactly like Hawkmoth."

"Oh yeah...a fish? Was it Pike? The Pike?"

She snorted. "Shrike. It's a fierce bird of prey. Makes sense if they're fighting her."

"Great. Birds. Wish it was the fish," he grumbled.

Marinette couldn't help but giggle. "It's okay, we'll keep you away from any feathers she may drop."

"Thaaaanks. Appreciate it."

They shared a laugh.

Despite everything, they were laughing together. Despite whatever they had been through, they were acting like nothing had happened. Marinette's laughter trailed off.

"Cat Noir, about what happened before we got warped to wherever we are now, can we talk about that?"

He stopped laughing and averted his eyes. "Can't we save that for later? We've been through a lot, probably, and I'd rather save the heavy stuff for later. I honestly wish we could be out there helping them."

"Don't you think that's unwise? We have no idea what things are like here. We'd be way outside our jurisdiction."

Cat Noir groaned. "Our jurisdiction? I thought it was our job to help people. I didn't know the location mattered."

She watched him turn away and pick up a loose piece of slate. He leaned out the closest opening and dropped it down. They both followed it until it plunked into the shimmering water.

"I-I just want to make sure we're okay is all," she said finally.

"Yeah, I know. We can be fine for right now, but if we can't be out there helping, I don't really want to discuss the job. Plus I'm getting pretty tired."

"That's...fair. I think the exhaustion is coming from us being in our kwami states for so long." She sat back down on the damp concrete. Her own doziness was coming on stronger. Analytically, it was no doubt because she was suddenly following multiple trains of thought. And none of them were pleasant.

"Cat Noir. Do you think I'm a control freak?"

Her partner hopped up on the ledge and nestled down, closing his eyes against the golden sun. "Ladybug, please. I mean it, I don't want to talk about this right now." His voice was sharp. "I'm tired. I'm starving, and I bet my kwami is too. I have no idea what's going on, but I do know that whatever we talk about, we'll end up fighting about. So let's just wait for Dragonfly and Ursus to come back, and maybe they'll be able to answer our questions."

Marinette gazed down at her feet, still encased in their polka dots.

He was right.

With a pang in her heart, she admitted to herself that Cat Noir was quite often right. She just never took time to tell him, or show the outside world she was ever wrong.

But then, how could she? It was Ladybug who was supposed to be the leader. If she showed any sign of weakness, it wouldn't be good for her, Cat Noir, or any of Paris's citizens who looked up to her.

What seemed like hours went by as they sat in silence, each with their own thoughts. And eventually, Marinette dozed off, unable to stay awake as her pounding head became unbearably full of unanswered questions. Some of which she wasn't sure she ever wanted answered.

* * *

When Marinette awoke next, it was amidst clean smelling sheets, a warm quilt, and soft pillows. Rolling her shoulders luxuriously, she gasped. No longer was she in her super-mesh. Her toes poked out from under the tangled quilt, and her bare arms brushed against the comforting bedclothes around her.

She sat up in a panic, tugging at the strange pajamas she was wearing. Someone had _changed_ her. Her face flamed bright.

"Easy there bug! You're alright."

Turning, a girl was hurrying to her side, a wide smile on her round face. Dark brown hair ran in waves to her elbows. The same hazel eyes that had greeted her as Dragonfly now looked over Marinette's face with an almost maternal concern. She smelled wonderfully like chocolate chip cookies.

She felt Marinette's forehead and smiled. "Good. No fever. Remember me? Dragonfly? I'm an ally. You're safe here. Please don't be weirded out, nothing happened, I swear on my kwami. I just put you in some spare jammies I had clean. I'm glad you're up though, someone was really worried about you."

A red blurr obscurred her vision as delighted giggling overtook her eardrums.

"Tikki!" She held the small kwami in her hands. Tikki was beaming at her even as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? We were bonded so long I wasn't sure what would happen," Marinette said, holding the kwami to her face in a careful hug.

"I'm fine! I got real tired, so I slept almost as long as you did. But I'm so glad you woke up, I was worried about you. I have good news though! Olive made cookies! And they're delicious. Oop- of-of course they're not as good as yours Marinette but they are really tasty!"

Marinette laughed at the little kwami's embarrassed face. Then looked up at Olive, her mysterious benefactor, who was still smiling. Something about her exuded trust and honesty.

"Marinette, huh? I love it. I'm Olive. Tikki filled me in while you were sleeping once she realized you weren't in any danger. And like I promised, you're perfectly safe here."

"T-thanks. If Tikki trusts you, I trust you. I mean, we've barely met and well, we've seen each other as civilians. If Tikki didn't try to stop that from happening it means it's for the best," Marinette said. "Even if you put me into pajamas while I slept."

Olive laughed. "Relax, Tikki did that for me. Your kwami is super protective of you."

Tikki nuzzled into the place between Marinette's neck and shoulder, resting there contentedly. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you Marinette. She's the real deal. I could sense her kwami abilities even when she was in her civilian form. That's how we were able to get you here."

Olive gave her a fond look. "She wouldn't let me near you until I had shown her who I was. Besides, I'm more into redheads." She tweaked a lock of Marinette's jet black hair.

Marinette went pink again. "W-well that's fine. I'm into blondes myself."

Olive winked. "Then we're a compatible duo with a mutual lack of attraction for each other."

"I mean, don't take that the wrong way! I think you're super pretty and everything!" Marinette flailed, thinking she had just horribly offended the one person who had helped her in a time of need.

But the other girl just laughed harder and shoved her playfully. "Relax, _relax!_ There was no offense taken. Thank you. And you're wickedly cute yourself, so cut yourself some slack, alright?"

Tikki hovered in front of Marinette waved her tiny arms. "You're both pretty, okay?" The little kwami was suddenly serious. "I have some questions and I think Marinette does too. We both feel safe here, so would you mind explaining some things?"

Olive folded her arms and crossed a leg over the other, grinning at the ladybug kwami. "I adore your spirit Tikki. Makes me wonder why in the world you and the other kwami haven't taken control of things yet."

Marinette gave Olive a quizzical stare. "What do you mean?"

The Italian stretched. "I didn't mean anything by it. Tikki let me know about the arrangement you and Cat Noir have."

 _Cat Noir!_ Marinette shrieked, tossing the blanket over her face, narrowly missing Tikki. "He-he's not _here_ is he?"

Olive laughed. "No, no! Like I said Tikki explained that. He's with Barry. We thought it best if we kept the two of you separated until you could suit up and then the four of us could meet together."

Marinette peeked out from behind the blanket. The cogs were turning in her quickly mending brain-space. "B-Barry? You mean...Ursus? You know who your partner is?"

"Clever, adorable, feisty, how in the world can Cat Noir not be helplessly in love with you?" Olive laughed. "Barry is indeed Ursus. My partner in crime fighting, and of course I know who he is. That's what makes us such a great team. And let me tell you, he's _barry_ good at his job."

Someone let out an aggravated groan, and Marinette was surprised to find it wasn't from her.

A dazzling orb of bright blue and violet bounced into the side of Olive's head.

"C'mon Olive, the girl's just got better and you're gonna pun her right back to sleep. Chill _out_ with your dumb sense of humor for a second!"

Olive snatched the orb from its orbit around her and held out the offender.

"Tikki's already been acquainted, but I figure I shouldn't prolong the inevitable. Marinette, meet Muuna, my kwami."

If Tikki could be described as being adorable and kind, Muuna was without question adorable and _shrewd._ Bright, big eyes were looking Marinette up and down, definitely appraising her worth. Her cerulean dragonfly body was in typical kwami fashion, with stubby arms and legs, and a larger cranium. Kicking free from Olive, she stayed in the air, her dual set of wings matching those of Olive's, and were just as iridescent.

"H-hi Muuna. Nice to meet you. And don't worry. My partner loves to make puns so sadly I'm used to it," Marinette said.

"That's a shame," Muuna hmphed and whizzed over to Tikki. "C'mon, let's go snag some more of those cookies. I'll answer your questions and we can let the gals chit chat. I've got better answers anyway I bet. And have you ever tried salami wrapped melon balls? I've got some of those too, I think you'd love 'em."

Tikki took the tiny arm Muuna offered. "O-oh well I mean, I usually only stick to cookies, they're my favorite source of power..."

Muuna could be heared scoffing as they flew off towards what Marinette assumed to be the kitchen.

She took a moment to register her surroundings, hoping to at least get some semblance of physical bearings, since the mental ones seemed so far away at this point.

She was lying on a couch in a very cute, if not small, living room. The couch was backed up against a wall with an incredibly large window. She realized they must be in a high-rise or loft; the street lights were quite far below them, and in the distance she could see more lights sparkling as they moved with the waves of the water they glimmered upon.

The living room was decorated in soft lavender. The couch Marinette was on and the matching oversized chair were both a soothing forest green. Pictures of what looked to be her family, herself, and even someone who was probably Barry were all over the pale purple walls. She has a multitude of plants on the window sills, and an old fashion record player sat right next to the television. A high-rise book shelf was stuffed to near bursting with books, most of which were in Italian.

Through the living room she could see a bright lit hall way, and if she looked behind Olive she could see the little dinette and part of the kitchen, dimly lit, since it was now nighttime.

She looked back at Olive, who was still gazing at her. But now those hazel eyes were serious. A little tired, but Marinette wagered they were now about to discuss things that would keep them up most of the night. She felt something kind would be the right thing to say.

"I uh, I like your place?" Marinette offered.

Olive smiled, something Marinette was beginning to think was second nature. "Thank you. I've put a lot of effort into it, so it's nice to hear someone appreciate it. Barry thinks I went overboard with the whole harmonic colors brings a balanced mind thing, but I thought I made it look good."

Marinette's natural designer instincts kicked in. "Well, I don't know much about that, but I can appreciate that you kept cool colors together and used varying shades to tie everything in. I also like that you let the plants be the accent that melds the colors between the living room and the dinette, looks a lot smoother that way."

"Ooh, we'll get along famously. You should tell me about yourself!" Olive curled up further onto the opposite side of the couch. Then almost immediately jumped back up. "My manners have gone out the window. Ugh! Marinette, can I get you anything? Water, tea, some food? You're probably hungry."

Wanting nothing more than answers, Marinette opened her mouth but her stomach spoke first at the mention of food, giving out a sour growl of hunger.

"Arrrgh how stupid of me! Give me five minutes. Muuna! Start the stove, and there better be cookies and melon left for Marinette you little bug-shaped pig!"

She went barreling off into the kitchen yelling, "Answers while you eat, I swear, I _swear!_ "

A rattle of pots and some clanging told Marinette she would have to wait a little bit longer for desperately desired answers to her ever growing list of questions.

Then the aroma of sizzling garlic and herbs hit her nose, and she decided that it was a wait she was absolutely alright with.

* * *

 ** _Welcome to the stage, Dragonfly! An OC that, if necessary, I can embellish or provide further detail on. And of course Ursus too. But for the sake of this story, these two are merely figures to smooth things out between Ladybug and Cat Noir. Don't get me wrong, I adore my creations. But this particular adventure is about the bug and cat duo, not the bug and bear. As always, comments are appreciated and desired for critique. I hope you've been enjoying it thus far. Happy reading!_**

 ** _~M_**


End file.
